


An unexpected night

by Bananenfisch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Still bad at tagging, Tsundere Kageyama Tobio, Underage - Freeform, dont do it like them!, hinata and iwa-chan only mentioned, hinata is shocked, kageyama is only thinking about volleyball, kageyama is only tsundere, kageyama loves oikawas scent, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kind of voyeurism I think, lol, no save sex!, oikawa is stupid, oikawa isn´t really tidy, oikawa tooru - Freeform, so no rape, stay save children!, stupid oikawa, tobio is a virgin, well not really but tobios, well slighty plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananenfisch/pseuds/Bananenfisch
Summary: Kageyama has nightmares and visits Oikawa house, so he can sleep.





	An unexpected night

**Author's Note:**

> I´m really bad at english (grammar and tenses are difficult for me .. and choosing words) it´s also my secong language so yeah .. I also don´t have really a beta reader thats why I work with my english books and google translate and my own knowledge ^^" It was my first smut and was written in year 2015 .... so .. yeah ... Hope you like it anyways.

„Tobio-chan!“ resounded a voice behind the black-haired boy. Actually, he wanted to go on and pretend that he did not know this person, but a dash was drawn through his plan. Strong arms coiled around the setter from behind and the additional weight brought him to a halt. His face turned into an annoying grimace which he always had when he was angry before he turned around to push the older boy away. “Oi, what shoud that?!” he spat and looked in that stupid grinning face from the brown haired man. 

Obviously Oikawa seem to be amused of how easily he can tease him. „Well you said you come to me today, I wanted to pick up my little sweet Tobio~”, he began to whistle and put an arm around the blue-eyed. „Cut that shit out!“, was only shouted at him before he slammed his arm and just went off. 

The setters went side by side. One with a dark aura and rather pissed off, the other amused grinning and loved by girls. Two different people, and yet they had a very special relationship. Kageyama had turned to him some time ago, searching for help. That was already the suicide in itself for his pride but what else should he do? For some time, the younger one had been suffering from nightmares that were keeping his mind too busy. Since he was so totally tired, he could not concentrate on volleyball and failed every freak-quick. So he needed to search for help. Hinata he could not and did not want to ask and he did not know about it. The little one would become even more cocky and clamier than he had already been. He did not even know how it came to the fact that one day he stayed with the slightly bigger one, but always when they slept in a bed the dreams didn´t come.

That was all for volleyball, he kept saying to himself. Both doesn´t know what strong feelings they had for each other. Kageyama lesser than Oikawa, he knows it more thanks to Iwa-chan. The black-haired man stared silently before him and longed for his house, so as not to be involved in conversation with the older. The relief came quickly, and when they walked over the threshold of the door, the whole burden suddenly fell from his shoulders. 

The grumpy Setter began to relax and removed his shoes. When he bent down, Oikawa can´t help and let his hand slip over his butt. The black-haired trembled a little and straightened up with a jerk quickly and became red on the cheeks. Although the other could never really leave the fingers with itself but it was still ... needed to get used to. No, he should not get used to it! Quickly he turned around and wanted to throw his opinion in his face, too fast as it turned out. He stumbled over his own legs and by the moment he fell on the other one and tore him to the ground. 

The air was instantly expelled out of his lungs, and it did not seem exactly comfortable. “Tobio-chan ... eager aren´t we?” Oikawa purred and it was incomprehensible to Kageyama, his bones have to hurt! Does he hit his head too hard? Without saying anything about the incident he got up and went slowly to the stairs to climb up and enter Oikawa's room. All over the desk were volleyball DVDs, from games, and it looked generally not very tidy. He had bothered to warn him that he came and he did not even considered to tidy up? Well, it should not really interest him but if you twisted the foot funny, just because you were flying about what was lying on the ground, it went too far. You shouldn´t be hurt because such a stupid thing when you play volleyball. You should be careful. But this playboy did not seem to think much of it. 

Bad mooded, the setter tried to get to the bed without stepping on one of the landmines and thus hurt himself. He himself had done it here so you should not underestimate it. He jumped into the bed with a jump because the floor seemed to be too dangerous to him and layed down. His scent hit him hard. It was just so strong and suddenly. Turning to the side, he sighed and stared at the wall before he closed his blue eyes and unconsciously inhaled the smell of the older setter. It smelled good ... somehow. This scent took him into a completely different world and he buried his nose more and more in the clothes still lying on the bed. It was so nice ....

... a loud click sounded and a small giggle followed. Quickly, he was sitting in the middle of the bed and was horrified at himself. He was more shocked, however, when Oikawa shot a photograph of him and held it under his nose. “Little Tobio is like a little kitten~ Cuddling in my bed~”, he said, shutting his cell phone and putting it away before he even had the chance to take it and delete the photo. 

“Don´t call me that!”, Kageyama hissed and was tense, chewing on his lower lip. This guy was just so ... what was he? He could not even describe it. Sighing, he let himself fall back and threw a towel at him which lay loosely around here. "Go shower you stink!", he muttered and turned around. He himself did not smell very much of flowers, after all, both had been training that day, but he just had to get rid of him somehow. So that was the perfect solution, right? Satisfied, he closed his eyes as he heard how he took off his training clothes and grabbed some things to disappear in the bathroom. When it was quiet in the room, he opened an eye before he sat up. He was gone. Sighing, he stroked his hair. What was he doing here? 

They were nothing near what someone could call friends, so why did he hang around here and is delighted by his scent? This scent simply relaxed him too much! Why did the brown-haired boy sleep with him in one bed? Questions about questions piled up in his brain and he had no answer to any of them. His gaze slid through the room and hung on his training jacket. It looked very comfortable and the design was not bad either. He knew that he had worn this jacket during training. 

A tingling sensation spread in his body and he became curious and excited. If the scent from the bed already sufficed to relax him, how would it be with this jacket? Slowly he went to this and picked it up. He reassured himself again whether he was really taking a shower before he took off his top, as did his training jacket and threw it on the ground. Then he pulled on the training jacket from Oikawa and closed the zipper. It was a bit too big but that did not matter. He lifted the fabric around the neck and pressed his nose to breathe in deeply. It smelt of sweat but also damned intensively after Oikawa. Blood shot into his lumbar region, and his pants began to narrow and narrow. 

Slightly he gasped and his head was also a little red. It was all just a joke, was it? Or? Why the hell did he get a boner now, was he so horny? Quickly he looked at the clock and lay back on the bed. He still had plenty of time and he was sure if he was obviously aroused, it was all quicker done when he got it himself down. His hand slid into his pants and he began massaging his shaft, initially hesitant but then more harder and more aggressive. The setter groaned groggily in the jacket and straightened something on the bed. It was good, already too good. It simply went beyond the relationship they had. Even that he thought about him made him crazy. His lust repressed his mind, and he worked his way to the cliff. 

When Oikawa came back from showering, he did not think he would see such a show. Kageyama with pleasure, restrained, groaning on his bed. He had his jacket on and seemed to sink further and further in this as he buried his nose in it. So he did not know how to react, which is why he just stood there pretty stunned.

The black-haired was getting faster and groaned to the end even Oikawa's name when he came. This exactly this spectacle had seen with, of course, he did not know. Only when he opened his eyes and the slightly reddened face looked from him was he aware of what he had done. "Fuck." He cursed softly and stared at him with shocked eyes. He did not want that. He did not want to! He would probably throw him out here and tell him to go. But who was that to blame? He would do it anyway if Oikawa had done this with his stuff. "This is not like that -" he began and then stalled as the volleyball player came to him. What in the world had he in mind? His face was kind of weird, and the look he gave him almost seemed to pierce him. He did not look angry, on the contrary, he seemed to be quite taken away. And that was what scared him. 

The hands of the freshly showered drove over the jacket and it seemed as if he wanted to touch the upper body underneath. When he was sitting down on his hip, it became too much for him. He slammed him. "Oi Oikawa was-" but he could not go any further than a certain someone pressed his lips on his. A strange, unknown tingling through his body and he tried to push him away, but the weight shift was just too bad for Kageyama. 

The blue eyes were squeezed together after they were widened in shock and he still tried to push the brown-haired away. But the black-haired reached nothing and felt a tongue on his lips which tried to push between them. But when he did not open them, the older man briefly bite into his lower lip, causing him to gasp. This took him as an immediate opportunity and he tasted it. He tasted this playboy, he tasted Oikawa. A tingling spread in his stomach but he could not quite understand what that was for a feeling. His body trembled and the trembling hands lay on the naked chest of the other. Because the setter had only a boxer and pants on. 

Their tongues played together, and Oikawa had a lot more kissing experience than the younger one. But nevertheless, he let himself be part of it and played with the game. Among other things, because his brain was still somewhat fogged by the lust that had flowed through him. This sprouted slowly as the knee of the brown-eyed, slid between his legs, pressed into his crotch. The resistance of Kageyama began to crumble and slowly disintegrate into itself. 

Out of breath, the two teenagers separated from each other and inevitably looked into each other's eyes. Oikawa's eyes glittered with desire and he really could not control himself any more. The other swallowed a bit as he saw it. "Mhm ~ Tobio ... I'm sorry but you leave me no choice but to attack you. I'll make sure you can sleep properly. " his voice was very near his ear and a little darker than normal. Oikawa was no longer funny, childlike. It was just wrong, and he would only be able to get more mastery. He did not want to admit it, but that had made him unbelievable, and his limb began to loll again and then slowly get up again. "O-Oi!" He tried to sound self-assured as the upper one rose above his neck and caressed this. But instead of sounding self-assured, he did not sound so sure and his voice was trembling. 

The older one liked it as he had his little Tobio under control. But he also liked this body, this skin, it was incredibly soft. How did he manage to keep his skin so soft? Should not he actually get into puberty and get pimples? It seemed as if not only the brown-haired had become blessed with none. It was hard for him to always hold back when they slept in a bed, even though he could not leave his fingers by himself. But then he put on his jacket and on his bed, moaning for him, he had not even dreamed of it. No wonder Oikawa could not hold back. Who could do that? He kissed further down and pulled down the zipper of the jacket. This disturbed just so it sailed happily to the ground. When he felt the pressure against his thigh, he began to rub his bump with this, which gave the smaller a wheeze. He almost licked his lips as he wanted to hear more. He wanted to make him scream. He caressed his nipples and ran his hands over every angle of his upper body. The little had muscles he had to admit. Kageyama's hands also began to move, stroking over his shoulder blades to his hair where they lingered and passed through. It spurred the owner of the hair to go on and suddenly straightened up. It was so sudden, the other flinched with his hands away. His eyes were completely veiled with lust, his mouth slightly opened, and his cheeks flushed. It was an incredibly horny picture what was there before him and it stopped his breath. 

This caused him to almost rip his and Oikawas clothes from their bodys. He had never been nacked so quickly, and the whole piece of clothing followed the jacket off the bed. Oikawa himself also had a pretty powerful excitement and pushed himself between Kageyama's legs. He wanted to fuck into him right away, but that would not suit the other, and he did not want to tear him open or rape him. So he leaned over the blue-eyed to his bedside table and looked for something in the drawer. He doesn´t have lube directly but an oil lotion what would do the job. When he had found the bottle, he smiled confident, but had not expected Kageyama. This one had bent a bit higher and began to lick and suck on Oikawas nipples, as he had done it on him earlier. He was not perfect, but his effect did not fail. 

He had to get rid of him somehow or he would become even more impatient. Said and done. Gently, he pushed the little back into the mattress and panted. He looked at him as hard as he wanted to get himself together. "Tobio ... I have no self-control." He whimpered softly and began to lubricate his fingers with the lotion. Naughty the black-haired grinned him in the face. "I know." This little ... He had done it on purpose because he knew he was suffering! He would pay for that. 

But first he had to prepare him because the other was still a virgin. With the other hand, he encircled the other's boner and pumped it slowly, to steer him off, while pressing a finger into him. Thanks to the lotion, he sucked in quite well. Yet the other man groaned with pain but also with pleasure. God, he would never have thought that this voice would make him so excited. He calmly kissed him and forced him to concentrate on the same with a passionate tongue instead of on the pain. It worked and the lower one began to relax. Little by little, two more fingers followed which he moved apart to spread and scissoring him. Then suddenly Kageyama groaned loudly and lustfully. Oikawa had to grin, he had found his prostata. 

Once again he made the same movement and again the moaning followed. So it was really that point. Quickly the fingers were removed and he rubbed his boner again with the lotion before he wiped his hands and threw the lotion into the next corner. However, he did hold firmly to the hips of Kageyama so that he could not flee. After all, he was bigger than his fingers. And then he thrusted in him before Kageyama even know. Oikawa was trembling and tried to control himself. He was not allowed to rush things and fuck into him deep and hard. But what he thought and what he did were two different things. With a jerk he had sunk to the root in Kageyamas ass. He screamed and crammed. He could feel the bloody marks on his back as he scraped along. Oikawa managed to stay so, and stroked the tears away. "Shh ... I'm sorry ... I could not control myself." He tried to make it clear with a trembling voice. He himself had to groan something as it became even more tight around him because the other so tense. "Tobio please ... does it hurt so bad?" He whimpered and looked him in the eyes. 

Of course it hurt the setter! That Trashykawa could not get himself together and slow down! But slowly he got used to it and began to relax again. He was bigger than his fingers and that was actually the main problem when he'd rammed into him so suddenly. Kageyama pushed him slightly towards him to signal him that it was okay to move. He did not want to say it, that would be too embarrassing. He already made his legs wide for him, like one of his bitches. 

Goose bumps went through the whole body of Kageyama as he heard the soft moan of the brown-haired boy. It irritated him immensely and it did not sound ugly. Slowly he began to move and to sink again and again into the lower one. Although somehow they tried to hold back their voices, but this did not go so well and so their moaning sounded the whole room. It smelled of sweat and incredible pleasure and you could feel it. Oikawa was only a little more excited. He lifted slightly the hip of Kageyama and then raised his legs so that he could push in deeper. When he then also hit his prostata, Kageyama simply could not doing and came loudly. Oikawa heard his first name as he moaned. At the moment, the setter was close and he fucked a few more times fast into him before he come deep into him and painted his walls white. He moaned and came with the first name of Kageyama on his lips. 

"I love you Tobio-chan ~" he breathed into the ear of the younger one as he had dropped beside him and took him in his arms, again adjusting his voice. Kageyama was so ashamed and was bright red. He tried to hide his face somehow and hissed at him again in the old manner.

"Shut up Trashykawa!"

"You're just as mean as Iwa-chan." Pouted then the older played.

Kageyama muttered something hardly audible in front of him, but Oikawa could get along very well what that was.

"I love you too."

So they both slept. What nobody knew: Oikawa had somehow stupidly tapped on the phone from Kageyama when he had pulled it off. So there was a small shocked Hinata at the other end of the phone who had wondered why Kageyama called him. He will never be able to look them in the eyes again.


End file.
